Dating Should Not Be Taken Lightly
by Ghoul'sBestFriend
Summary: Elementary School AU. This is what happens when you let a 9-year-old play matchmaker on her friends that had dating not even crossed their young minds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I dunno, just came up with this while watching a cartoon. So yeah, the Winx and the Specialists are all 9-year-olds in this story.**

**Each couple will have individual chapters, the first will be Musa and Riven so yeah. The last one will be Stella and Brandon because y'know, Stella is the one playing cupid. In the end of the story, the other girls decide to give Stella a huge favor.**

**The characters will be OOC since they're just kids.**

**So yeah, I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Vroom, vroom..." Little Riven makes a person out of clay and puts it on a toy motorcycle, he then runs around the classroom playing with it, making sound effects in the process. As he reached to a table where 6 girls sat, "Hey Muse, can I do a back flip on your binder?" Riven asks a dark-blue haired girl with pigtails.

Little Musa raises a brow and glances over to her pink binder, and to the toy motorcycle that Riven was holding. "Uh, sure?"

Riven then proceeds to do a back flip on his toy motorcycle. "And the crowd goes wild! broom, broom!"

As he walks away, one of Musa's friends, Stella, starts grinning. "Huh, you and Riven are starting to get close, don't you think?"

"Huh, we are?" Musa glances to her grinning friend, looking clueless.

"Are you kidding me? It's really obvious, he totally likes you." Stella continues grinning and elbows her best friend, Bloom. "Right, Bloomie?"

Bloom looks up from her drawing and blinks, "What?"

Stella sighs at her clueless friend and turned to her pigtailed friend, "You should totally make him your boyfriend!"

"Whoa!" Little Layla butts in, "Don't you think Musa's too young for this? Don't you think we're all young enough for this?"

"Love has no age!" Stella argues. "Use Tecna for example! She and Timmy has been playing video games together since we were like, 5! People will always see them as a couple because they always sit together on the cafeteria!"

"Timmy's my playmate, not my boyfriend!" Little Tecna defended, finally looking up from her handheld gaming device. "And Layla's correct! We're only 9 years old!"

"Oh Tec Darling, maybe 20 years from now, Timmy might not be your boyfriend, but your husband!" Stella starts grinning again, but to Tecna, causing the girl to blush slightly and look down to her device. "You two are a match, you know that? And I'd love to be your maid-of-honor!"

"Stella!" Little Flora scolded.

Stella rolls her eyes and grins at Flora. "Oh Flora dawling, Don't even get me started between you and Helia!"

Flora blushed and started itching her red cheeks slightly. "D-d-don't get the w-wrong idea, S-Stell. H-Helia's j-just my friend, that's all."

"Yeah right, that's what couples say about each other before they realize each other's feelings!" Stella rolls her eyes. "Trust me! I know people that are meant for each other when I see one!"

"Oh yeah? Who's meant for me, then?" Little Bloom asks.

"You and Sky of course!" Stella exclaims before turning to Musa. "Like I said, you two should definitely be boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"You think so?" Musa looks at her blonde friend with an unsure expression and glances at the table where 6 boys sat.

"I don't think so, I know so! You guys would make a cute couple!" Stella then starts to push Musa off her seat. "Okay! Off you go!"

As Musa starts walking slowly towards the boy's table, she nervously glances at her friends. Stella gave a thumbs up and an encouraging smile, Bloom nodded, Flora still kept blushing, Tecna's focused on her game under the table, and Layla just sighed. Musa glanced to the boys' table. Little Sky was playing thumb wrestling with little Brandon, Timmy was also playing on his handheld game console from under the table, Helia just drew a flower, Nabu had fallen asleep, while Riven just continued on playing with his toy motorcycle while making sound effects.

Musa took a deep breath and approached Riven. "Uh...hey Riven."

"What?" Riven took notice of her immediately and stopped playing his toy.

"D-do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"What?" Riven repeated as his eyes widen.

Musa cleared her throat. "I said, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Riven was silent, causing Musa to be nervous. "You don't have to if you don't want to-"

"Musa would you like to be my girlfriend?" Riven asked absent-mindlessly.

Musa went silent for a second before raising a brow. "Y-yeah, I guess so..."

"Uh, well, uh, okay then..." Riven then starts sweating nervously as his friends stared at him,

"So..." Musa nervously scratches the back of her head. "I guess we should go on a date now-"

"Uh, yeah, a date..." Riven interrupts, avoiding eye contact. "When do we do that..?"

"Tonight, if that's okay with you," Musa is also avoiding eye contact. "I-in Pizza Hut-"

"They make good pizza!" Riven interrupts.

"Okay...you wanna meet there at five?"

"Okay, see you there!" Riven nervously waves at Musa as he sat down again.

"Bye.." Musa waves as she goes back to her table, where her blonde friend was squealing.

Riven then looked at his friends, they were all staring at him, wide-eyed. "Wow, Riven has a girlfriend?" Nabu yawns. "I kinda expect someone like Brandon or Helia would be the first one to be a man."

"But I never had a girlfriend before, I dunno what to do..." Little Riven trails off. "Can you guys teach me how?"

Brandon nodded, "Sure! Leave it us!" He pointed at himself and gestured to his friends, who nodded. "First thing we gotta do is your clothes!"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Riven frowned. Looking at his dark blue t-shirt with a basketball print on the center, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, dark pants and a pair of black sneakers.

"Well, err...You need something formal."

* * *

"Oh my GOSH! Musa has a boyfriend and has a date later!" Stella squeals and shakes her best friend Bloom violently. "What'd I tell you?! They're perfect for each other!"

Layla rolls her eyes. "I'll tell you, they are just going to break up in the end of the day."

Stella ignored her and kept squealing. Before turning to Musa and grinning. "You should totally get ready for your date!"

"I dunno girls...I feel nervous..." Musa says.

"Nonsense!" Stella stood up and grabbed Musa's hand. "Everyone feels like that on their first date! Now c'mon! Let's go find the perfect outfit for you!"

"Stella," Tecna sighs. "We're still in class hours, shouldn't we wait until dismissal time?"

Stella nodded sadly and sat back down. "Okay..."

* * *

After his friends' so-called dating tips, Riven is officially ready for the date he had with Musa. He stood there in front of Pizza Hut, wearing a dark blue blazer and held some flowers, he hesitated but managed to go in the restaurant.

"Hello there young man, how may I help you?" A waitress smiled down at the young 9-year-old.

"I-I'm here to see...Mus- I mean...A girl..." He stuttered as he gets nervous by the second.

The waitress smiled and gestured to the young girl sitting on a bench. "Is that her over there?" The girl looked visibly nervous, her hair is down instead of pigtails, she had earrings and wore a pink dress. Riven thought she was pretty, looking like an actual girl for the first time considering the fact that the girl is a tomboy.

Musa stood up and waved at him. "Hey, Rive-" She was cut off as the boy attacked her with a hug.

He let go and ran to the table nearby. "We should sit here."

Riven jumped on the seat as Musa sat across it, he then grabs the menu as the waitress approach them. "Hello, what would you kids like?"

"U-uh...We'd like a meat lovers pizza and...the lady would like a milkshake." Riven orders as the waitress wrote the orders down and walked away. "So...You, uh, look pretty today.."

"Thanks," Musa responds as her milkshake arrives. As she starts drinking on her milkshake, Riven sees a picture of a couple drinking the same milkshake, so Riven decides to grab a straw. "Uh, let's share your milkshake!"

Unfortunately, the milkshake got splattered all over Musa, Riven starts to panic. "Oh no, I-I got this!" He then throws his blazer at the soaking girl.

"Why did you do that?" Musa asks through the jacket that covered her.

"I'm sorry, Muse. I'm not really good with this dating st-"

"Me neither. This girlfriend and boyfriend thing feels weird." Musa interrupts him and takes the jacket off her. "Is it weird for you too?"

"Uh-huh." Riven nodded and sat back down.

"Do you wanna break up and be friends again?"

Riven held his chin, as if to think about it. "Yeah, I'd like that better. Do you wanna just play games at the arcade next door?"

Musa gasps. "There's a new arcade?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Remember when I said that this will have individual chapters with individual couples? Well, I changed my mind.**

**This chapter, or arc, will include two pairings: Layla x Nabu and Tecna x Timmy. Mostly Layla and Nabu though, since the other pairing's interactions look more like friendship. But eh. This story will take probably one more chapter. **

**This plot is based on the amazing world of Gumball's episode where they think it's the end of the world so they tried to live life to the fullest. Some scenes of the episode will be included here, including the wedding scene. But that's for next chapter.**

**The characters are OOC here since they're still children for Pete's sake! **

**So, on to the story! Btw, this is the day after the events of last chapter.**

* * *

"So, you and Musa broke up, huh?" Little Nabu asked his best friend Riven as the two children waited at the bus stop for their school bus to arrive, Riven only nodded, "Sorry, dude." Nabu gives Riven a sympatethic look.

Riven shrugged. "Whatever. Our feelings were mutual anyway. She feels weird about this dating thing and same with me. I told my mom about it and she said that I'll understand when I'm older, so yeah."

Nabu grinned. "Who knows? Maybe you'll go on a real date with Musa when we're older..."

"I'll do that when you do the same to Layla." Riven smirked at him.

"Guys!" A voice calls out, the two turned to see two boys, who they immediately recognized as Helia and Timmy. "Have you heard the news?" Helia asks as he took a bite out of his piece of toast while Timmy panted heavily, bringing out his inhaler and inhaling on it. Since they ran as fast as they can from Timmy's house to the bus stop non stop, which is 5 blocks apart.

Riven and Nabu looked at each other and blinked. "Is it about Prince Charming and his Squire?" Riven joked, referring to Sky and Brandon. Nabu snickered at this while Helia rolled his eyes.

"This is serious!" Little Helia exclaimed as he finished his toast, "The whole world will end in 24 hours!"

The two gasped while Timmy rolled his eyes. "Helia, the world will not end! It's an eclipse, not an apocalypse!" Timmy argued.

The three ignored Timmy's words and panicked, much to the boy's dismay. "Are you sure, Helia?! How come the adults do nothing about it?!" Nabu panicked. "What should we do?!"

"Maybe the adults are just too stupid to care." Riven shrugged. "Let's just live life to the fullest, I guess."

"In a matter of 24 hours? How is that even possible?" Nabu raises a brow.

"Duh, do everything we want!" Helia exclaimed and grinned, throwing his arms in the air. "Like Riven said, live life to the fullest! Do something we will do when we grow up because we won't get to live long before it happens! Like having a job, getting mar-"

"I want to get married!" Nabu interrupted while grinning. "What about you, Rivenator? Timister?" He elbowed Riven and Timmy. Riven just shrugged while Timmy slapped his forehead due to his friends' lack of knowledge.

"Getting a job sounds boring. Dating isn't really my thing, let alone getting married..." Riven trailed off, before clapping his hands together, signalling that he has an idea. "Let's throw a party!"

Nabu and Helia's faces lit up at this. "Can we have a wedding party? I want to get married!" Nabu exclaimed. "Mom and Dad said that it's the most important day of a person's life so I want to experience it!"

"Who are you going to marry, then?" Timmy questions. "It has to be the girl that you really like."

"Layla!" Nabu answered cheerfully. "She's pretty, and is really nice to me, and-"

"We get it, jeez. Calm your butt." Riven rolls his eyes and wrinkles his nose in disgust. "But first, we're going to have a party! The coolest one to ever exist!"

"Are you guys really serious?" Timmy gives them a questionable look, they nodded in a serious manner as Timmy just sighed.

"So, are you with us?" Helia held his hand out as Riven and Nabu did the same. Timmy gave them a doubtful look, "Come on, we'll let you marry that girl Tecna if you want." Helia teased.

Timmy slightly blushed at this and lightly itched his cheek. "E-err, i-is that really n-ne-necessary?" He stuttered. "I will not marry her...we're too youn-"

"Does that mean you'll marry her when we're older?" Nabu interrupted while smirking, causing the glasses-wearing boy to blush harder. "You have no choice, Timmy! It's now or never!"

Before Timmy could respond, not like he planned to respond anyway, two other boys ran to the bus stop. It was little Sky and Brandon. "Hey, guys! What's up? Sorry we're...late. Brandon just _had_ to flirt with that blonde girl, what's her name? Err...Stella?" Sky glanced at Brandon, who nodded confidently.

"The world will end in 24 hours!" Nabu exclaimed, causing Sky to gasp and Brandon to choke on the water he's drinking.

"What?!" Sky shrieked while Brandon coughed, as the water came out of his nose. "...You're kidding right? Timmy?" He turns to Timmy.

"It's just an eclipse! Sky, you believe me, right?!" Timmy said, referring to Sky and Brandon. Who looked confused, "What they're saying is complete nonsense! Nabu even wants to marry Layla!"

"Like you're the one to talk, Timmy." Nabu rolled his eyes. "Don't even deny it, you want to do the same to Tecna."

"N-no, I-I don't!" Timmy stammered as the bus finally arrived, much to Timmy's relief. He quickly ran in to the bus to avoid embarrassment from his friends, he then looked around for any vacant seats.

"Timmy!" A female voice calls out, Timmy turned to see who it is, even if he already recognized it, revealing Tecna standing from her seat while waving her arms, getting the boy's attention. "I've finally beaten the boss!"

Timmy's jaw dropped at this as he grabbed his portable gaming device out of his backpack, sitting next to Tecna, whose seat was surprisingly vacant. "E-err, where's Musa?" Timmy looked around, hoping that he had not stolen the seat of the girl's best friend.

Tecna shrugged. "Musa and Layla believe that the solar eclipse that will occur in 24 hours is the end of the world. So they decided to 'live life to the fullest' or something similar to that. I find it silly though, how Layla wanted to marry someone before the so-called 'end'." She chuckled. "I think they also convinced Bloom and Stella about this, but I'm not entirely sure."

"W-what an odd coincidence. Helia, Riven and Nabu believes the same. Maybe they even convinced Sky and Brandon, I don't know." Timmy shrugged and attempted to wink at her, "And you know what Nabu wants to do? Marry Layla."

"Oh, I'd like to attend their wedding." Tecna smirked, glancing at Musa and Layla's seat as they talked about something. Before turning to Timmy. "I'd also like to see the look on their faces when the eclipse occurs."

"I have a plan!" Timmy exclaimed. "How about we pretend that we also think that it's the end of the world? And we will then get to see the look on their faces when all the eclipse does is pass between the sun and this planet, nothing more, nothing less!"

"Excellent idea, Timmy!" Tecna cheered and hugged her male friend, causing the boy to blush.

* * *

**A/N: This is slightly different from the Gumball episode, keep that in mind.**

**Not much to say except that thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
